Favor
by Cutiebeary
Summary: When Yugi's colleague asked him to babysit his cousin for the weekend, he never would have imagined that cousin would be a perverted troubled teenager. AU YxYY
1. I

**Favor**

 **Summary** : When Yugi's colleague asks him to babysit his cousin for a weekend, he never imagined that cousin would be a perverted troubled teenager. AU YxYY

 **Words** : 1,279

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but if I did, Yami and Yugi would be together..

 **Warning** : None. (yet)

I – How hard could it be?

Dull amethyst eyes scanned the paper once more. The right eye twitched a little due to tiredness of scanning numbers over and over again. The owner of the eye let out a tired sigh. It's been a long and busy week for the hardworking Yugi Muto. He couldn't wait for his shift to finish and for him to be home, reading a boring book and enjoying peace and quiet.

Amethyst eyes lifted from the numbers and examined the small room that was his office. He let out another sigh as he noticed his friend, Anzu left early today and didn't even bother to say goodbye. His attention shifted to the his second colleague, the best accountant in the company, Seto Kaiba. He was currently too, scanning the paper and scowling at it, probably realizing some mistake. Ocean blue eyes lifted to met Yugi's eyes curiously observing him. Seto's scowl quickly faded in to a small smile he offered only to few people in rare occasions.

It felt hours before Yugi's shift ended. He quietly put his coat on, trying not to disturb Seto as his shift was yet to end. After he had shut down his computer and cleaned his desk from all sort of paper and food leftovers, he quickly walked towards the door. ''Well, that's it for today. Have a pleasant weekend, Kaiba.'' Yugi said politely giving his friend one last smile of the day.

''Wait, Yugi.'' Seto was a man of few words, so his remark made Yugi stop in a flash. The taller man got up, slowly walking to the smaller one, avoiding his eyes. ''I need a favor.'' _Strange_ , Yugi thought, _Kaiba never asks for favors._ Yes, Seto was a man who has never needed help from others. He is and always will be independent. Thou, Seto is also a human and he couldn't do this all by himself.

Yugi nodded slowly, indicating for Seto to continue. The taller man was a bit surprised Yugi didn't decline his question for a favor, but then again, Yugi was known in the office for being an understanding overachiever. Seto only hoped his favor wouldn't ruin Yugi's kind personality. ''You see...'' He started, his voice steady filling the small room, ''I have to leave for a business trip this weekend, and the babysitter I hired had an out of town emergency, leaving my little cousin and brother without care.'' He trailed off, looking at Yugi who was still listening carefully to his friend.

''Yugi, please. Every other babysitter decline due to such short notice. I...'' He stopped suddenly, looking down to his feet. It was very hard to admit it, but-''I don't have much friends. If you could help me just this once, I promise...'' He stopped now, looking again at Yugi's worried face. After all, Seto was sure his colleague would much rather go out on weekends and enjoy life, not babysit some kids.

Suddenly, Yugi's nervous face broke down in to a small smile as he nodded his head lightly. ''Sure, Kaiba. I'm glad to help.'' And Seto, for the first time in a long time, flashed a wide smile to his colleague and realized his luck to have such a good friend.

Seto decided to end his shift early so he could drive Yugi to his house while giving him directions on how to act with the kids. ''If you want to punish them, just ignore them, that hurts them the most. Especially Atem.'' As Seto pulled down at their destination, Yugi couldn't help but stare at the big house in front of them. He has always known his colleague was wealthy, remembering he had a different suit for each day of a week.

''Let me show you my modest little house.'' Yugi chuckled inside at that, not sure if Seto was joking or serious. To be quite honest, he never really knew. Seto lead the younger boy in to the house, unlocking the door casually and sliding inside. The inside was almost as breathtaking as the outside. He was immediately hit by a cozy feeling,warmness as well as an aroma similar to vanilla.

''This is the kitchen. I'm guessing you won't use it much, so I left money on the counter if you wish to go out for dinner or get take out. Try not to let Atem cook alone, I'd rather _not_ have a burnt down house when I get back.'' He smirked slightly, his sudden expression worried Yugi a bit. He couldn't be serious. Atem was just a child, right? He couldn't be much of a problem. ''I will go get my luggage and be leaving soon. Please, make yourself at home.''

Seto turned in the direction he hasn't yet shown Yugi, his bedroom. _Make myself at home,_ Yugi mussed,awkwardly standing in the middle of the house, tapping his foot lightly. Sadly, he left his book at his own house so he could use this time to get to know the kids. Again, how hard could babysitting really be? It wasn't rocket science and it definitely wasn't as complex as his work...hopefully.

''Nii-san.'' Yugi turned his head to the sleepy mumble that came from the direction Seto had walked off to. There standing was a very cute child, with wild dark blue hair rubbing his sleepy blue eyes, no doubt Seto's younger brother. Yugi had heard much about his friends brother, as Seto would often brag about his brothers amazing schoolwork and brilliant marks. He briefly wondered if Seto had ever mentioned him to his little brother, thou chances are slim that he hasn't.

''Hello... I'm Yugi.'' The older boy said, smiling down at the sluggish kid before him. The boy nodded slightly, making Yugi continue. ''I will be babysitting you for the weekend... If that's okay.'' He trailed off, hoping Seto would decide to come down and explain to his brother what was going on. ''Umm... You must be Atem?'' The boy shook his head tiredly, fighting his yawn.

''That would be me.'' Yugi followed the new voice and was met by a stunning figure of a boy leaning on the main door. He wore a devilish smirk, the smirk you just knew was never good. His tan arms were crossed, as well as legs, pulling all his weight on one foot. His eyes were scanning Yugi slowly, as if trying to scare the older boy away. When Yugi made the mistake to look into the boys mysterious deep crimson eyes, he knew he was doomed.

Yugi's brows tilted and he couldn't keep the confusion from his face. What was this teenager doing here? The way Seto described him, Yugi thought the boy was a 12-year-old sugar maniac. Not...- ''Ah, so you met my brother Mokuba and cousin, Atem. Kids, this is Yugi, my friend. He'll be here for the weekend since Mai had to cancel.'' Seto said entering the room, carrying two metal-blue luggages.

An even wider smirk played on Atem's face as he again observed Yugi. ''A week? Lovely...'' He mumbled walking next to them, straight to his room. Yugi could've sworn that Atem winked at him but that was surely due to Yugi's lack of sleep.

Yugi, for the third time this night found himself asking _'How hard could this be_?' Yes, Atem is a teenager but Mokuba seems like a well-behaved child. What could possibly go wrong with this two? Nothing, Yugi assured himself as he smiled to his friend once more. Thought, his worries and fears returned as Seto answered his smile with a hopefully gaze and a silent good luck as the door closed behind him.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_


	2. II

**Favor**

 **Summary** : When Yugi's colleague asked him to babysit his cousin for a weekend, he never imagined that cousin would be a perverted troubled teenager.

 **Words** : 1.928

 **Warning** : Language

Thank you to **Queen of Yugioh** , **M'andil D'andusm'aril Peredhel, Myfanfix, Dragonkitten2, Yubi-chan** and **Dark-Viccan-Godness** for following.

Thank you to **Queen of Yugioh** , **lumi16, Myfanfix, DragonKitten2, Yubi-chan** and **pirateleiko** for favoriting.

Review answers at the bottom!

* * *

II – Better than a party

Loud music was filling the large, rich room which belonged to an even louder teenager that was widely singing and dancing along to it. He let his body fall on the very messy bed as he started up on the ceiling, a satisfying smirk playing on his face. It was a silent night in the Kaiba residence, so naturally, Atem planned a wild night with his two best friends at a local party to scare away the silence in his life.

A vibration next to his head broke his question of what to wear, but it quickly ended when he hurriedly touched the 'answer' button. Bringing the phone to his ear, he got up from his bed and walked to his closet. ''Atem.'' A deep but rough voice said, causing Atem to roll his eyes at the tone. ''Are we still on for tonight? Because Marik got stuck in to a family dinner with his sister, so it's just us.'' The voice trailed off, as Atem looked over his clothes.

Crimos eyes fell on to his favorite leather pants. Before he could answer his eager friend, he heard a bedroom door close, meaning Kaiba was home. He rolled his eyes, closing the closet and heading to the door. ''Hold that thought, Bakura.'' Atem said before ending the call and throwing the phone on his bed.

Atem knew his cousin had a business trip, he could tell from the nervous glances his cousin would throw at him while they were having dinner last night. He also knew that his regular babysitter, Mai, had to cancel for unknown reasons to him. The only thing that bothered him is who was now going to take care of him and Mokuba. He scowled at that thought. Atem knew perfectly well how to take care of himself and he certainly didn't need a _babysitter_.

Yet there was this man, turned back to Atem, talking to the sleepy Mokuba in the middle of his house. Atem's smirk returned to his face, matching his deep crimson eyes ready for fun. Maybe he did need a babysitter after all. ''Hello...I'm Yugi.'' The man said, an uneven and shaky voice filling the room. When Mokuba nodded, the man named Yugi went on. ''I will be babysitting you for the weekend...If that's okay.'' Atem had to bit down on his tongue not to laugh out loud at the 'if that's okay' part. The man that was rather short and insecure continued awkwardly. ''Um...You must be Atem.''

This was Atem's cue, so he leaned on the main door quickly, making it look as casual as possible. ''That would be me.'' Once the short man faced Atem, inside he questioned if Kaiba was mentally crazy to leave this innocent looking boy with him for a weekend, but on the outside he remained unfazed. Crimos eyes scanned the man's body, an unnoticed smirk playing on his lips. Their eyes met and Atem found himself staring in someone's eyes for the first time in a long time.

''Ah, so you met my brother Mokuba and cousin, Atem. Kids, this is Yugi, my friend. He'll be here for the weekend since Mai had to cancel.'' Seto explained entering the room. He carried two metal luggage, the one's he always used for his business trips.

Atem smirked even wider, taking the whole situation in. His cousin was rather known for staying longer than needed, especially business trips. ''A week? Lovely...'' The teenager walked pass them to his room, winking to the man who stared at him blankly. He also didn't miss the glare his cousin was throwing at him for revealing his bad habit. Although, by the look on Yugi's face, he didn't catch on that.

He, once again let his body hit the soft bed, grabbing the phone and calling Bakura back. After a few seconds, a pissed Bakura growled. ''That was not cool, Atem. I thought something happened to you.''

''Don't act like you're my girlfriend, Kura.'' Atem joked, knowing fully well that Bakura hated being called a girl, ''I have to cancel, thou.'' He admitted silently. Hopefully, this party wasn't much of a big deal to his best friend and they could go some other time. ''Something came up.'' He added when Bakura stayed silent.

Moments later came Bakura's hiss. ''You are _not_ betraying me, Atem.''

''Bakura, please-'' Atem tried to reason with his best friend who was growling on the other line.

''No, you traitor. Vanish from my roams, you pitiful so-called best friend.'' Bakura was always like this when he gets angry at him and Marik. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at his best friend's behavior. Was this really necessary? It was just a silly party, for Ra's sake! Never the less, Atem decided to keep his mouth shut until Bakura stopped ranting.

After about five minutes of Bakura's yelling and swearing, Atem asked. ''Are you done?''

He coul hear loud breathing from the other side of the phone. ''Yes.'' The tri-color teenager couldn't help but smirk at that. No matter how annoying their best friends ranting could be, it often lead to Atem and Marik laughing all night. ''I'm still not forgiving you. It must be damn good reasons for ditching me. Do share.'' He demands, like he usually does.

''Oh? Well, I got a new babysitter.'' Atem admitted, a devilish tone in his deep voice. He could hear Bakura chuckle on the other side. Yes, his best friend knew what that meant, but before Atem had a chance to continue, his door opened slightly. Atem turned his attention to the small noise caused by someone opening his bedroom door. He was, somewhat surprise to see his new babysitter nervously standing at the entrance, shyly looking around.

''Are you hungry?'' His soft voice made their way to the teenager and he found himself unable to reply. After a few moments of intense staring, Atem gave a small nod to Yugi. The short man gave him a wide smile, turning around and heading to the kitchen.

''Oh...'' Atem could basically hear the smirk in Bakura's voice. ''Well have fun.'' He heard him say but he knew the British boy didn't really mean it. ''But you're still vanished from my roams.'' Bakura added, before ending the call.

''Of course.'' They said their goodbyes quickly so Atem could rush to the kitchen -to see if Yugi was done. No, just to _see_ teenager didn't know what he found so interesting about the about his cousins colleague, he looked and acted like a normal guy. Yet, Atem knew the shy man was special in a way. Which didn't stop him from having his way with the said man. Usually, all the adults were cold-hearted and cruel, such as his cousin Seto, but what amazed Atem was how his babysitter seemed so... _nice_. He tried to convince himself that was the reason the young man would leave him stunned and flustered. He tried and succeeded for a brief period, until he saw the said man looking through the wall-counters.

''What are you hungry for?'' Atem had to bite his tongue not to reply to that innocent question with a not-so-innocent answer. Instead of boldly blurring out ' _you_ ', he settled with a shrug with his shoulders causing the man to shake his head but his kind smile didn't seem to fade, as he reached out to the wall-counter to grab cooking tools. ''Are you in a mood for noodles? Or we can just order pizza if you'd like but I always prefer cooking something instead of ordering, I mean it's a lot healthier, and I know what I put in, so it's-'' He stops, shaking his head lightly again. ''I'm rambling aren't I? Sorry, I tend to do that.''

Never the less, the teenager felt a small smile trace his lips. ''Noodles sound wonderful, actually.'' He approved before straightening himself so he could observe the man more. Yugi's blond bangs fell on his face, making the man sigh in frustration. Atem walked closer to him, until he was just behind him, reaching his hand in the highest shelf to get the pack of noodles that Yugi was stubbornly trying to reach.

He handed the pack to Yugi, and he smirked winningly to himself when he saw that the man blushed madly, mumbling a 'thanks'.

After Yugi had cooked the noodles, a tense quietness took over the dinning room and the young man sincerely hopped for someone to break it. Thou, Atem knew Mokuba was in deep slumber by now but he enjoyed silence for a change. It felt surprisingly nice, sitting in a peaceful room instead of partying with a Bakura in a loud club. He heard the man sitting opposite from him cough awkwardly. ''So..Which school do you go to?''

The teenager couldn't help it – he laughed. Not a chuckle, or a smirk, but a full honest laugh that took ear out of your lungs. As a result of him trying to silent himself, the laugh continued in small chuckles and breathless words. ''Is this really what you want to talk about? School?'' He managed to ask.

Yugi raises an elegant eyebrow at him. ''What do you want to talk about?''

The laugh was unexpectedly replaced with silence. Yugi felt his stomach twist when he saw the smirk that was playing on the teenagers face. While the young man was nervous about the answer he was soon to hear, the boy was thinking if he should test the man this much. His tongued rolled on its own as he asks ''What's your favorite position?''

It takes Yugi a full minute to understand the question and another minute for him to find his voice. He doesn't say anything thou, too stunned to even speak. When he gazed up to look at Atem, he was surprise to see a devilish smirk trace his handsome face as he was impatiently waiting for a response Yugi was yet to give. When his patients wore off, his smirk widen. ''It's okay to be a virgin, you are still young.''

Yugi's face went red at that comment. ''I'm twenty two, Atem. Just because I'm short, doesn't mean I'm a high schooler.'' He argues, crossing his arms and looking away in embarrassment. Although, Yugi thought he looked pathetic and lame, Atem couldn't help but think he looks cute the way he was subconsciously pouting.

''You could've fooled me.'' He trails off, deciding not to tease the man further and just going to bed. Atem gives the man a wink, before turning to his bedroom, leaving a very stunned and confused Yugi speechless second time in just a few hours.

* * *

Guest : Thank you! Hope I didn't disappoint :D

Stephiel9816 : Thank you very much :)


	3. III

**Favor**

 **Summary** : When Yugi's colleague asked him to babysit his cousin for a weekend, he never imagined that cousin would be a perverted troubled teenager.

 **Words** : 2775

 **Warning** : Language, perverted thoughts(obviously).

Thank you to **midnight440, Letiphantomhive, xXNelisa, elex88, Tenshiwings101. Gaia99, Saki-chan16, Golden feathers Edward** and **WhiteNaomi** for following.

Thank you to **xoxdreamrrxox, Golden feather Edward, Tenshiwings101, Saki-chan16, unicornsareawesome123, xXNelisa, s2Teennovelst, Linh Linh, elex88, Letiphantomhive, D-MINI-Q** and **WhiteNaomi** for favoriting.

Reviews at the bottom!

* * *

III - Strict rules and awkward punishments

Amethyst eyes opened to scan the room that had an unfamiliar feeling to the owners eyes. The said owner slowly got up from the big, warm bed and was hit with the realization that he was currently not in his own home, but in his co-workers mansion of a house. Grabbing his phone, he saw that it was fairly early for a Saturday, but guessing no one was awake, he could spare himself a nice, hot shower.

Wandering around the wide and long halls, he got into the first room he could tell was indeed a bathroom, making sure to lock the door. The bathroom he chose had many hair shampoo's and shower gels, as towels and creams. He knew it wasn't a guest bathroom, as he had hoped it was. He also realized it wasn't Kaiba's bathroom, due to Kaiba briefly mentioning he had a bathroom connected to his bedroom in the car ride yesterday.

His tight and tense muscles relaxed under the steamy water that would cause him to sigh, letting out his frustration. He stopped the running water when he heard the door handle moving violently. Panic took over and he stuttered an insecure ''It's taken!'' To his surprise, the door handle stopped moving and he thought he heard a chuckle from behind the door. But he shook the strange feeling off as he continued to shower in his colleague's bathroom.

After he had finished the shower that made all his worries wash away, he opened the cabinets hoping to find a towel. Ever since Yugi was a child, he was a snoop and he knew that, so he shouldn't have been shocked when he found a drawer filled with creams and lubes he had never seen before. Then, the young man realized this couldn't be Mokuba's bathroom, but a teenager's. _And not just any teenager, but a very social one_ , he thought.

The man threw on the sweatpants that Seto had left for him, so the young man wouldn't trouble himself going to his apartment to pick something to wear. Even thought the sweatpants seemed his size, they were a bit loose around his waist and Yugi had to question himself if his colleague bought them specially for him. The thought both pleased and embarrassed him. The reddish color that was forming on his cheeks was cut off by his phone vibrating on the guest bed. Yugi answered quickly when he recognized the phone number as Seto's. He was greeted by the usual, cold voice. ''Yugi.''

At that moment, the young man couldn't hold his excitement even if he tried. ''Kaiba! How was the flight? Where are you now? How is everything?''

He heard a silent chuckle on the other side of the phone. ''I am in Boston, Yugi. Everything is fine, thank you.'' The man was puzzled as his colleague didn't ask him how was he dealing with his brother or cousin. Thou, Mokuba seemed like an angel compared to Atem, Yugi couldn't speak too soon about the child seeing as they hadn't interacted much. Seto instructed. ''Yugi, there is a laptop in the living room on the small table. Please, feel free to log in to your email account and read the email I sent you, It might help you. but I must go now, say 'hello' to Mokuba when he wakes up. Goodbye.''

Before Yugi had a chance to reply, Seto had already ended the call leaving the man perplexed for a second. Shaking his head along the way, he easily found the living room and the laptop place on the table in front of Seto's big TV. A smile crept his way on his face, imagining an annoying Seto trying to work as Mokuba and Atem watched loud cartoons.. His eyes scanned his newest emails, sliding his finger to click on the one that had subject as ''Help''.

'' _Yugi,_

 _I forgot to leave a list of things forbidden for the kids(mostly Atem) at home, so I decided to email you with it. Feel free to use the punishments written below if they(Atem) disobey my rules._

 _-This is a list that is forbidden for Atem :_

 _No going out after 10pm_

 _No sneaking out_

 _No getting tattoo's(check his back once in a while)_

 _No getting toxics in his body(mainly alcohol and drugs)_

 _No sleepovers_

 _-Punishment :_

 _No form of communication with Bakura Ryou and/or Marik Ishtar_

 _No going out, period._

 _No form of fun(that includes telephones, computers, laptops, tablets, TV, radio and internet in general)_

 _Only eating vegetables_

 _That is all, if you feel the need to take further punishment, feel free to do so. Farewell.''_

''What's that?'' A low voice next to Yugi's ear caused him to jump slightly in his seat. From the small time he had spent with Atem, he realized the teenager was very sneaky and quiet. Which meant he had to pay extra attention to rule two and possibly check his back once in a while...

Trying his best not sound so startled and clear the thoughts that were forming in his mind, the man cleared his voice. ''Rules you need to follow and punishments if you don't.'' His amethyst eyes never left the screen, too overwhelmed to face Atem's deep crimson ones that sent a strange feeling to the young man- as if his black orbs know every little secret the young man had.

A famous smirk plays on the teenagers face. ''Is spanking on there?'' He joked, seeing an opportunity to tease his naive babysitter. Atem could see a blush forming on the man's cheeks but it didn't stop him from leaning in to the screen to check for himself. But before he could see anything, Yugi blocked the screen using both his hands and head.

''No!''

''Too bad.'' The smirk was replace by a pout, which Yugi would've believed if he didn't know Atem. The teenager leaned away from the screen, his confident crimson eyes turning to amethyst innocent ones. ''I'm sure my dear, kind cousin gave you the right to, if you please, resort to strict measures if I misbehave.'' His deep voice stopped, just to give a chance to the man to disagree. To his surprise, Yugi stayed silent. ''I can just bend down and you can wave your hand as strongest as you can-''

The teenager smirked, hearing the small gasp followed by his name being shouted.. ''Atem!''

The teenager was about to laugh at the flushed man before him when his eyes stopped on the big sweatpants than hung loosely around the small frame. Many provoking thoughts occurred to him, but his mouth was faster than his mind and his curiousity bigger than his knowledge- ''Why are you wearing my sweatpants?'' He asked curiously, raising an eyebrow to double his confusion.

If it was possible, the short man blushed even deeper, realizing that the sweatpants his colleague had kindly given him, were in fact from a pervert. Yugi had to bite his lip not to wonder what on earth had Atem done in this sweatpants. The thought made him shiver and immediately pull his hands out of the pockets.

The taller of the two noticed the shiver, but decided not to test the man. A smirk played on his lips, as he examined the man once more. ''Nevermind, they look good on you. Loose and all.'' But when those innocent amethyst eyes looked up at him, he couldn't help himself but tease him just a bit more. ''Shame you didn't leave the bathroom door unlocked.''

Before Yugi could shout at Atem, a soft childish voice muffled by a tired sigh was heard from the door. ''Good morning, Yugi, Atem.'' There standing was Seto's younger brother, long dark blue hair and deep blue eyes, just like his elder brother. He was still in his green pajamas, probably woken up by Yugi's shouting. Realizing what he had done, the said man's face turned guilty.

''Good morning.'' The red babysitter managed to blur out. However, the teenager only nodded his head to his cousin and continued to stare at the man before him. Yugi noticed the hard stare and unsure what to do, he quickly continued the conversation. ''Your brother said hi.''

The child's face seemed to light up at the news, as he became more energetic and joyful. ''Really? What did he say? Is he having fun in America? I hope he's taking a break and not just working. He tends to do that a lot. I don't know how you keep up with him, to be honest. I-'' He suddenly stopped talking, taking his hand up to his head, nervously rubbing it. His childish giggle fills the room, which makes Yugi delighted. ''I'm sorry for rambling. Thanks for telling me, Yugi.''

The twenty-two-year old never experienced brotherhood, as he had never had a brother nor a cousin. He was born a lonely child, and grew up to be a lonely adult. Maybe that was the reason Yugi had laughed whole-heartedly at the kid before him. Maybe it was because they shared the same habit of rambling when getting to know people. Either way, the lone adult didn't stop the giggles that left his mouth, and soon, Mokuba joined in the laughter. The man rested his hand on the child's small shoulder. ''Don't worry about it, kid. I have the same problem. Want to help me make breakfast?''

He nodded enthusiastically. ''Sure thing! You should join us, Atem.'' But when Mokuba had said that, Atem was already on his way back to his bedroom. A small frown played on the isolated child as his cousin shook his head apathetically.

''No thanks. I'll pass.'' Atem mumbled indifferent, not sparing one glance to Mokuba or even Yugi. The man noticed the powerless look on the youthful face and recognized himself in those sad blue eyes. His determined hand landed on Mokuba's small shoulder, tightly holding it and, as if telling him to forget about it, lead him to the counter.

When Yugi thought that taking care of a teenager and adorable kid was going to be a difficult task, to his awe, he found himself enjoying Mokuba's company. He also found that cooking can be fun with a child, talking about card games and favorite movies. It was fun, until Mokuba asked a very simple question. ''Do you like Atem so far?''

The man had to think about it; he could see that the teenager wasn't hostile or evil, but on the other hand he could openly see that the boy only saw him as fun to tease and embarrassed. He shook his head powerlessly, before replying to the child, not facing him. ''Seems like he just wants to make it harder for me.''

''That's how you know he likes someone!'' Mokuba assured, a smile playing on his childish features.

The look on the eight-year old before him was so heart-warming, that Yugi couldn't find in himself to disagree, Although, he wasn't so sure Atem liked him, Yugi surely thought that the teenager was different and unique, which made him interesting and fun. Never the less, he smiled at the kind grin Mokuba was flashing him. ''That's good, I guess.'' He mumbled, turning back to the vegetables he was cutting.

The annoying melody Atem knew all too well filled his room, causing him to moan. He was trying to sleep, and someone was taking that peaceful part of the day from him. There was no doubt in his mind about who that someone could be. His arm, almost automatically, took his phone off the counter and swept his finger on the _accept_ button. ''Yo.'' He was right once again, the voice of his best friend reached his ear.

''What?'' Atem demanded.

''Grumpy much? Bet you haven't gotten in your babysitter's pants yet, so you're mad now.''The white haired boy commented, inquisitive as always about his best friend's love life which caused Atem to roll his eyes.

''Partly- I'm working on that. What do you want?'' He demanded again, getting irritated by Bakura's usual unwanted comments. He may be his most trusted friend and someone he could always rely on, but he could easily annoy the hell out of Atem. Unlike Marik, who was twisted in his own way, he annoyed him less.

''Marik and I want to grab a bite and head to the party Anzu is throwing. I heard Shizuka will be there. Wanna join?'' He suggested, before continuing. '' I mean, does your babysitter let you?'' At the end of the sentence, Atem could feel Bakura's smirk forming -they have known each other for 10 years now, the tri-haired teenager practically knew Bakura's movements and thoughts.

Atem ignored his comment. ''Be in front of my house in 10 minutes.''

''As you wish, your-'' He didn't even listen to the end of the sentence, as he pressed the _end_ button and went to the bathroom. There he found his stuff regularly in their places. Smirking to himself, he thought that Yugi would leave his bathroom untouched, but he saw his drawer filled with lube's opened. A laugh took over him, imagining an innocent Yugi opening the said drawer and blushing.

He tamed his gold tangles using hair cream and hair gel, keeping the star shape firmly in its place. Atem wasn't surprised to find his babysitter and his cousin casually talking while cooking. It made sense Mokuba would like Yugi, seeing as the man had childish features and characteristics. He cleared his voice. ''I'm leaving.'' His index finger pointed to the door as he made his way passed them.

''Wait!'' The demand wasn't what made Atem stop. It was who demanded that made him stop. ''Umm, where are you going?'' His babysitter asked him nervously, walking in front of him. The teenager relaxed; of course Yugi didn't shout from anger, but from anxiety,

He simply shrugged his shoulders. ''To a party with my friends.''

A dull, infirmier face looked up at Atem. Something told the young teenager that his babysitter was trying to seem tough. ''Uh- Be back by 10 o'clock... _Please_.'' Or not.

''And what if I don't?'' He replied, observing Yugi's body language. The small, fragile frame tense at the sentence, silencing a gasp that would soon follow. For the second time today, for the same reason; Atem laughed. ''I'm kidding. Right. I will be back before 10. But you better be waiting for me.'' He didn't plan it, Yugi certainly didn't expect it but- Atem spanked his butt.

Before Yugi could react, the only thing that was heard was the door loudly shutting. On the way to Bakura's car, Atem regretted not being able to see Yugi's flushed face, although he had no doubt he would see it some other time. He slipped in the sit, proud with himself, as always. ''You're late.'' The white hair boy commented, starting the engine and driving away from the mansion. Atem didn't hear the complain, he was too busy thinking about the party that was being organized by his good, childish friend, Anzu.

* * *

 **s2Teennovelist** : Thank you so much for reading it and enjoying it so far. as for the lovely review! I hope it's still interesting, although I'm planning bigger plot twists in further chapters. :

 **elex88** : Well I try to update as fast as I can, but still keep the quality good. Thank you very much for reading it and...well...believing in me (^_^)

 **Guest** : Yes, I'm trying to make Atem gradually more perverted and with that, Yugi more innocent and clueless. Thank you for reading it again, and thank you for reviewing it :)

 **TvojTranda Maki(Guest)** : Zato! :D


	4. IV

**Favor**

 **Summary** : When Yugi's colleague asked him to babysit his cousin for a weekend, he never imagined that cousin would be a perverted troubled teenager.

 **Words** : 2,780

 **Warning** : Language, perverted thoughts.

Thank you to **Sissie131, Phantom Brat, astrallumiere, pilibunny01, Pridie Hunny, Cacau1005** and **Mythical Dragon999** for following.

Thank you to **Sissie131, Trickster-Yami07, Happycafegirl, pilibunny01** and **Mythical Dragon999 f** or favoriting.

Special thanks to **s2Teennovilst** for being such a great and awesome person.

The chapter is dedicated to my best friend Maki who always believed in yaoi and YamiYugi ship.

Reviews at the bottom!

IV – A little party never hurt anybody

When Atem had left the mansion, Mokuba told his babysitter not to worry, that he would be back before he knew it. It had worked for a while, Yugi didn't worry about the wild teenager and spent the day doing his paperwork and helping his colleague's brother do his homework. They took a breaks; like going to Yugi's apartment to get some clothes, stopping at the market to buy something for lunch, stayed at a park where Mokuba saw his friends. The man didn't mind spending his time at the park, as he had grabbed his book and was quietly reading it, while sometimes checking on Mokuba.

Yugi didn't worry; until Atem didn't answer his phone call around eight o'clock. The man opted to call his colleague and ask him numbers of the teenagers friends. But the suggestion was quickly erased, as he realized Seto would probably be disappointed in him.

Around nine o'clock, with Atem still not answering his phone, Yugi wasn't worrying- he was freaking out. Mokuba demanded to play games instead of sleeping so his babysitter let him stay late while he waited for his best friend to come to the Kaiba's mansion. Tomorrow was a Sunday, sure Seto wouldn't care about his brothers broken bedtime.

The bell rang and a small part of Yugi hoped it was Atem. A sigh escaped his mouth as he saw a familiar blonde. The blonde mumbled. ''Nice to see ya too, Yug'. I had to run here. Run! I can't feel my legs, man! So what's the matter? You said it was an emergency, but it doesn't look like the place is on fire. Pretty nice place, if you ask me!'' Jou knew he could never stay angry with Yugi –no one could-, and the big house that reminded the blonde of a castle wasn't helping him stay mad.

''You remember my colleague Seto?'' Yugi asked, grabbing his coat of the table. Luckily, Mokuba knew which Atem's friend was having a party, Yugi guessed the child had looked it up on Facebook. He had already told Mokuba he would search for Atem, so he pushed Jou out of the mansion softly.

''Yeah, that cold-hearted resentful jerk! What about him?'' Jou raised his eyebrow.

''I lost his cousin.'' Yugi admitted silently, locking the door twice.

''You what?!'' Jou shouted, causing Yugi to put his hand around his mouth. Once he was sure his best friend wouldn't make a scene, he let go. The blonde was a hot-headed, stubborn guy, but he was also the most understanding guy willing to help, which was the reason he called him. ''Didn't you say he has a small brother? Yugi, how on Earth could you have lost a freaking child?!''

''It's not exactly a child.'' Yugi said, grabbing Jou's hand and leading him to the car Seto gave him keys to. ''He is a teen. But that doesn't matter. How do you feel about crashing a party?'' He asked, opening the door. The car wasn't too expensive nor poor, Yugi guessed Seto had given the keys to use in emergency. He first prayed that the cops wouldn't stop him today, of all days, when he didn't have his driver's license with him, then he turned on the engine.

A blonde elegant eyebrow rose. ''I haven't crashed a party since high school. Whose party are we talkin' about?'' He asked, while shifting in his seat, trying to find something. He succeeded, finding a chocolate bar that Seto probably had stored for Mokuba or something, but Yugi didn't comment on that, seeing he had bigger things to worry about.''

''Anzu Makazi. '' Yugi remembered the name Mokuba had mentioned.

Jou opened his mouth slightly, which looked silly considering his mouth was filled with chocolate. ''Seriously?! I think Shizuka is at that party, she gave me the address to pick her up later. Can you believe it Yug'? What would you do without me?'' He bragged, proudly pulling out a tiny piece of paper with the address writing on it.

The driver smiled. ''I don't know Jou. Probably wander the streets till dawn. Thank you for saving me. Now, if you don't mind...'' Yugi said, hitting the gas and driving in speed he had never driven before. Jou, despite the situation his best friend was in, screamed joyfully, seeing an adventure while Yugi only saw despair.

Few ditched policemen and ignored red sings later, the adults were in front of a big house- not as big as Kaiba's- , that radiated of loud music and alcohol. Yugi could see from the window bodies crushing around each other, dancing to the beat of the music. His best friend walked confidently to the main door, and without any care in the world, opened it and entered like he, indeed owns the place.

''I'm gonna look for my sis.'' Even with the loud music playing, Yugi was able to hear the shout and nod his head. The nod meant that they have to mean each other at the same spot in ten minutes. Those secret messages and sings they had thought of when they were kids were finally paying off! The smell of alcohol and smoke burned Yugi's lungs and he ignored the stares the half-drunk teenagers would throw at him while he made his way pass them. When he was about to give up, he saw familiar hair that looked strangely alike to his, at the very end of the room. What he saw there, wasn't what he had expected.

Atem wasn't a big drinker. In fact, he didn't like alcohol. Unlike his best friends, who loved to drink and tell drunken stories in the morning if the hangover wasn't too painful. He didn't mind Marik and Bakura getting wasted and wasting other girls. But he hated when they made him wasted. Of course, Atem couldn't pass up a challenge and this time wasn't anything different when Bakura had asked him who could drink more. It took every bit of mental strength Atem had and 6 beers to win the challenge.

He decided to take a break from dancing and drinking, on the big sofa he remember all too well. Anzu and him used to play cards on it, years later they did their homework on it and now they were partying fully wasted. Well, at least he was. If he was sober, he would in fact shake his head at the future hangover he did not see through. He let his body relax and he felt a body land next to his, putting their arm on his chest. Then, he felt weight on his knees and sloppy lips on his neck. Finally, he felt the moist lips that tasted like strawberry caressed his own lips. Something about those lips felt awfully wrong, but he moved his own against them, not denying.

Suddenly, the weight was lifted off of him and he had to opened his eyes from surprise. In front of him was a blonde man, maybe a senior, holding Anzu by her arm. By his left was Shizuka, who was Anzu's friend from dance school and a very attractive girl. And too the blondes right there was a short guy who had a similar hairstyle to his. _Maybe a fan or something,_ he thought jokingly.

When he observed the guy a little more, he could see tears forming on his purple eyes. He knew those pure, innocent eyes from somewhere. Yes, he recalled his babysitter and immediately got up from the sofa. ''Yugi?'' He asked.

The shorter man didn't answer thou. His intense, deep athemyst eyes burned whole's in Atem's head, looking at him with such hate that he didn't recoqnized his kind babysitter. Yugi turned to the blonde, muttering a ''Let's go'' before walking to the door. Even Atem's drunken mind didn't miss the way Yugi's head shook itself in disappointment when he thought the teenager wasn't looking.

''You've got some nerve, kid.'' The blonde growled, letting Anzu go and grabbing Atem's hand instead.

''Who are you?'' The teenager asked, trying to get out of his tight grip. He knew Yugi; that was clear. But what kind of relationship did those two had? Was it stupid for Atem to question that when he stupidly made a fool out of the one person that had been kind to him for God knows how long?

The blond leaned his head, his honey brown eyes looking at him. Atem didn't see hurt like he did in Yugi's, but he saw something much worse such as anger. But the teenager wasn't scared. Despite the room spinning and his legs barely touching the ground, he stood proud, his dignity not letting him back down. ''It doesn't matter who I am. What matter is that you hurt my pal. And I don't forgive anyone for hurting my friends.'' With that being said, the tall man pulled Atem's arm leading him outside.

There, the teenager saw Yugi in the car which by no mistake belonged to Kaiba. Yugi's _friend_ kept pulling Atem until they heard a shout behind them. The blonde mumbled a cursed word, before turning his head to the direction which the shout came from. He should have known it was from two very drunk teenagers, no doubt Atem's friends, barely fast walking to them and tripping over themselves. ''The party isn't over yet!'' The white haired man shouted again.

The irritated man was about to comment on that, but Atem beat him to it. ''He's right. I can't leave them here.'' He even attempted to run in their direction, but the man strongly holding on to him wouldn't let Atem escape.

Suddenly, Yugi spoke up. ''Did they drive you here?'' Atem, stunned for a moment, nodded and pointed to Bakura, who was holding on to his head as if it hurt. The teenager smirked to himself, alcohol always had negative effects on his best friend. ''Jou, you find his car and drive him and Shizuka home. I'll find the other one's house and drive Atem home. ''

The blonde, now recognized as _Jou_ , let go of Atem's arm and as a result, the teen walking to the car, casually sitting in while Marik, like a lost drunk puppy followed his friend into the backseat. ''Sure thing, Yug'. Should I come over when I'm done?'' Atem had to bite his tongue not to shout 'No' at the annoying blonde. What business did he have of coming over at Atem's house when he was done?

Despite Atem's growling in the back seat, Yugi replied ''Yeah.'' And with that, they drove off.

It took Yugi around ten minutes to get the information of Marik's residence without getting too stressed or angry. Heck, it took him around five minutes to know his name since the poor drunk boy could only mumble words that Yugi couldn't understand. That all lasted, until Atem helped him solve the mystery by saving his name is Marik. Yugi briefly remembered that name from the email Kaiba had sent him about punishing him by not seeing Marik and Bakura.

Atem was kind and senseless enough to tell Yugi even Marik's address, despite him wanting to spend as much time in the car with his babysitter and away from home. Yugi, however, drove quickly to the address and was pleased to find a regular house, with old-fashion taste but still expective at the same time. The older man sighed, getting out of his car and grabbing the blonde's hand to pull it over his shoulder. He half-carried him to the door of his house while the other teen stayed in the car, in a deep sleep.

His thin finger pressed the door bell as he bit the inside of his mouth, waiting for the door to open. ''Hey, this is my hou-'' The teenager was about to finished the sentence, when the door opened and a very unpleased face met his. Deep ocean blue eyes stared into the teenager, until he couldn't hold the staring competition anymore and moved away from Yugi, entering the home.

The girl sighed. ''I'm terribly sorry to have bothered you, he really gets out of control on weekends. Thou, I shouldn't really be justifying him, he is always out of control. Are you sir Kaiba's now babysitter?'' She asked, and the young man found himself staring at her. She had dark brown hair, almost black, going down to her waist in a straight form. Her eyes were a deep shade of clear blue, observing them Yugi had an impression she could tell every one of his secrets. Her skinny figure, decorated by the elegant white dress she was wearing made her seem like an Egyptian goddess.

However, the girl seemed to know the answer even if the young boy didn't give it as she continued . ''Well, thank you for bringing him back. I can only imagine what kind of pain was it to get the correct address. Would you interested in a drink? It's the least I owe you for taking care of my little brother.'' She asked but quickly regretted it when she saw the distaste on the young man's face.

''Thank you but I had enough of drinks for one night. A week, in fact.'' Yugi joked causing the girl's face to have the most beautiful smile he had seen. That smile was replaced with a small giggle, followed by Yugi's louder laugh. ''Anyways, I am Yugi. Nice to meet you, but I really should be getting Atem home.'' He commented, walking away from the door still facing the girl.

''Thank you so much again, Yugi. Oh! I'm Ishizu by the way and see you, hopefully soon!'' She replied, smilling before closing the door.

The young man didn't leave right away, hoping Ishizu wouldn't think he is a stalker. What was Kaiba doing now? Maybe he was having the time of his life while Yugi was stuck with his monster cousin. He was just thinking about the night he had encountered, lightly turning his view to the snoring mumbles in the back of the car. Watching that face that resembled an angel while sleeping, he couldn't be mad at him. He was just a kid, after all. He leaned in, as much as the car seat would let him and whispered ''I hate you...but at the same time, I like you. But I still hate you.'' It would seem that Atem's face traced a small smile, almost unnoticeable even to Yugi who was now driving back to the mansion.

After putting Atem to bed, of course not undressing him or tacking him in, and checking if Mokuba was safely in his bed, which he was, he wondered if he could call Kaiba now. But seeing as it was fairly late and that his colleague didn't call, he ignored the guilty feeling of not telling him anything. He wasn't surprised when his best friend walked in casually and let his body fall on the couch. ''Rough night.''

Yugi smiled, sitting next to him and grabbing the remote. ''Quite. What should we watch?'' He asked, looking through the list of channels, which all seemed boring to him. Joey shrugged, mumbling how he is going to make popcorn while Yugi picks the movie. The young man, at that moment realized, it wasn't such a horrible night for anyone. Not even himself.

* * *

 **s2Teennovelist** : You know everything already :) :D

 **Phantom Brat** : Thank you very much, we will see :D

 **MakiTheTrandza(Guest)** : slino jedna veca


End file.
